Yes, Master
by Little Green Voice
Summary: It wasn't only the words. It was the way they were said. And, if he was completely honest, it was also a little the words. Not so much about the 'yes' though, as it was about the "Master". Obi-Wan/Anakin slash oneshot Now revised with some smut!


**Summary:** It wasn't only about the words. It was the way they were said, the intensity of the unrecognizable emotions in his Padawan's voice. And, if Obi-Wan was completely honest with himself, it was a little also about the words. Not so much about the 'yes' though, as it was about the "_Master_"…

**Disclaimer:** None of this is mine, except for the feeble attempt of a plot. All hail George Lucas (and you book people also hail Alan Dean Foster)! Also, I must admit that the biggest "credit" of this must go to Hayden Christensen who was just such a pretty bad boy as Anakin that I couldn't resist... (and nor could Obi-Wan, as you will see…)

**Warnings:** slash, non-canon AU and slightly kinky jedis

**Pairing:** Obi-Wan Kenobi / Anakin Skywalker (so yes, that's slash then, if not your thing, _please don't read!_)

**Rated for** sexually suggestive content.

**Archive:** By all means archive if you like it, just let me know where so I can come and see if there's something nice stuff to read!

**Time period/time setting:** Not important, basically this can happen when ever you imagine this to be, though roughly probably this breaks loose before Episode 3 since Ani's got long hair and he's so angsty and all. But Anakin is not yet a Jedi Knight, but almost - and we're ignoring Ani's love story with Padme for the obvious and space-saving reasons.

**Author's Note:** We all know Anakin Skywalker has some issues with authority – especially when he isn't the one in power. Well, this story is meant to reveal you how I think those "issues" really developed. Maybe it was just Hayden misunderstanding his character's feelings towards his Master or maybe it was just me, but somehow I don't think Anakin rebelled against Obi-Wan because he wanted the power for himself. Oh, no. I believe it was something quite different… ;)  
Also, I apologize for this being AU in a way that Anakin never goes to the Dark Side. But it's just because ... well, would _you_ if you had Obi-Wan in your bed? And on the other hand if Obi-Wan had Anakin in his bed, do you think he would ever let the young gorgeous man leave? Yeah. That settled.  
Also since it's such a short story I'm completely ignoring Padme (let's say she got married with some handsome Senator got kids she named something completely different than Luke or Leia and lived happily ever after.) I'm sorry, I would have loved to make this longer by adding Padme but this was meant to be a very short one-shot and already it grew into this… not so very short one shot.  
Oh, by the way, this is my first Star Wars fan fiction, so do bare that in mind when I do something that's way too AU like making them do pancakes... (which they don't, it was just an example_. I'm_ making pancakes atm.)  
Enjoy.

**After-Editing-A/N:** Most grammatical and spelling errors should now be corrected, let me know if there's something still bugging you! Thank you all who commented and now there's some treat for those who hoped to see some smut in the last part! It's not much, but I'm not sure I could write the whole thing anyhow… ;)

* * *

_A_******Star Wars** _fanfiction by _**__****The Little Green Voice**

**__  
Yes, Master**

"- and we will be leaving early, so you'd better start packing right after your classes before the evening meal. I was planning a light saber exercise in the evening for you, we need to perfect your techniques for this mission," The Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi concluded briefing his Padawan on their next mission. He had just arrived from a Jedi council meeting and found his apprentice loitering in the temple hallways, waiting for his philosophy class to start.

"Sounds good," the young man answered with his usual expression, seriousness - dark eyes framed by his unruly, long curls. He seemed to be eager to get to work, but Obi-Wan wouldn't have known it without the special Master-Padawan bond they shared through the Force. Nowadays Anakin seemed to shield his thoughts and emotions, not showing any of it on his expressionless face as if he was on a battlefield all the time. Or carrying a secret.

Then again, Obi-Wan himself was doing just the same, so he couldn't blame his student one bit. Mentally he shook his head. He was failing his Padawan if he didn't dare to use their connection openly. Master Qui-Gonn had kept the link between them open almost at all times to teach him about the use of the Force and to make sure he was fine. He couldn't do that with Anakin. He had tried to and in the beginning it had worked, but not anymore. For over a year or so their bond had been used only in battles or specific practises. Anakin probably thought he was abandoning him for some reason. Or that he didn't care, which was as far as you could get from the truth. Or maybe the boy thought that his Master was hiding something.

"Well, I believe your lesson is starting. Off you go, young one, and don't be late for the evening practise," the Jedi Master said and gave his apprentice a gentle pat on the shoulder. "See you at dinner."

"Yes, Master," his Padawan answered and with a little nod to his Master, turned away to leave.

The Jedi Master felt a shiver ran through him at the words and was glad Anakin was already walking away. Nope, the meditation still hadn't worked, Obi-Wan noticed and sighed. His insides seemed very resolute in squirming madly whenever he heard those words from his Padawan. And as a Jedi Master with a Padawan like Anakin, he would be hearing it quite a lot. To say the least, it was a problematic situation. A _very_ problematic situation.

As his young Padawan strode away to catch up with some other Jedi students heading for the same class, Obi-Wan couldn't help staring. Anakin had grown up. And Obi-Wan had to admit that he had grown up into a very handsome young man. A very attractive, charming, charismatic and desirable young man. After Anakin had decided to grow his curly hair long as a sign of the upcoming end of his apprenticeship there was hardly any trace of the young boy he had first accepted as his Padawan. Except for his eyes sometimes, when he was sad or scared. And even that felt like it was disappearing slowly, changing into something - or someone else. An adult, probably, although he still needed quite a lot of babysitting from time to time.

The Jedi Master gave a long sigh and started to walk towards the library. He tried to think of something to research on that could help them in their next mission, but the words still haunted him. _Yes, Master_. It wasn't only about the words. It was the way they were said, the intensity of the unrecognisable emotions in his Padawan's voice. And, if Obi-Wan was completely honest with himself, it was a little also about the words. Yes_, Master._

A simple comply with an acknowledgement of his superiority. Obi-Wan never thought he'd be one to be so excited about power over someone, but he was no fool and knew that this was exactly it. Anakin was strong, most certainly stronger than he himself, but nevertheless the young man chose to recognize his authority. It's true that his Padawan was already strong enough to become a Jedi Knight and was very eager to accomplish that, but nevertheless, he still said those words that kindled this dangerous fire inside his Master.

He really should meditate more about this problem. It really was not Anakin's fault he was feeling these very inappropriate thoughts and his young Padawan's education definitely shouldn't suffer because of it. He just needed more self-discipline - that was all - and as a Jedi Master it shouldn't be any problem. If it had only been the fact that he truly loved this boy – which already was bad since it broke the Jedi Code of no attachment – it wouldn't have been such a problem. He could live with that, he could release the emotions to the Force and hide it. But this heated lust … it was so very hard to control that.

Five hours later Obi-Wan was in the dining area of the Jedi Temple, looking for his apprentice who seemed to have disappeared completely. When he finally found him it was not in the dining area, but in the hallway of the training rooms.

"I thought I told you to meet me in the cafeteria?"

"I'm sorry, Master. I wasn't very hungry so I came here to wait for you."

"You really should eat properly, Anakin, you're a growing young man" Obi-Wan said quickly as he opened one of the practice rooms, ignoring the surge of emotion frying his chest. It wasn't about the _yes_ as much as it was about the _Master_.

"I do. Just didn't feel like it today. It's really nothing to worry about, Master."

"Okay, okay, I'm not worrying", he said with a small smile, but then questioned: "Did you pack everything already?"

"Yes, Master."

And there it was again. Obi-Wan had prepared for the answer, so his face betrayed nothing of the thrill inside him. He couldn't quite pinpoint the exact moment when Anakin's "_Yes, Master_" started to work like this on him. At some point while his Padawan grew, the rules of the game changed and meanings of the words at the same time. Of course, that _game_ was only in Obi-Wan's head, but it didn't make it any less disturbing.

He did, however, remember the first time he had watched his apprentice and realized that he was unnervingly good-looking. Anakin had been only sixteen and completely absorbed in the light saber sparring with his Master. There was a fierce fire in the young man's eyes and it was all aimed at his opponent – his Master, Obi-Wan. It was also the first time Anakin had won his Master. Mainly because he took advantage of the moment when Obi-Wan twirled around to hit him and without meaning to, locked eyes with his student and realized how good his apprentice looked right then in combat, staring at him fiercely like there was nothing else in the world. Obi-Wan had stepped back, surprised at his thoughts giving Anakin the opportunity to step closer and the battle had ended quickly with the Padawan's sabre at the throat of his Master. Afterwards Anakin had teased his Master for letting his thoughts slip during a practice, using the exact words Obi-Wan always did when telling him the very same thing. But all the Jedi Master could think of was basically, "_whoa, my Padawan is hot … I should make sure he doesn't have too much time to hang out with girls."_

From there, the downhill began, Obi-Wan thought while opening the heavy metal box that contained a store of training sabers. Apart from the box in one corner, the room was empty, light blue walls and darker shade of the same color in the floor, all decorated sparingly with few stylized geometrical shapes. There was a large circle-shaped niche in the middle of the room for sparring and the edges of the room were a few steps higher to admit some audience during common trainings.

He threw one practice saber to Anakin who was standing already in the sparring are and shut the box, sitting down on it for a moment, looking at his student. Seemingly his Padawan would have preferred his own, real light saber, but knew better than to argue. He really was growing up. Just a few months ago he would have thrown a tantrum on having to use "those toys". Now he merely looked at it with a little disapproving frown, then weighed it in his hand, lighted it and took a defense position, setting his firm stare at Obi-Wan and his Master couldn't repress the sharp intake of breath at the sight. He stood up and walked down the steps into the circle to face his apprentice

Anakin always looked so dangerous and attractive just before a fight – whether it was a real one or just sparring, his eyes took a strange, tempting and strong look and locked onto his opponent, causing nervousness even in his Master. Or perhaps _especially_ in his Master. So dangerously _confident_, knowing full well that with all that power behind his every hit, he could quickly become the strongest Jedi ever. If he already wasn't, that is. The soft humming of the saber added to the feel of intriguing danger. For Obi-Wan it wasn't a mortal danger, it was something far, far worse – a _moral _danger.

They bowed and started. Soon the air was filled with strong humming and electrical clashes, the smooth dance of the Anakin's green saber against his Master's blue one. The Jedi Master took it slowly, using some of the most complicated moves he knew and asking his Padawan to repeat them right after, showing the best ways of blocking them. It wasn't his Padawan's favorite sparring, yet the young man did need the practice.

It was the Jedi Master's favorite practice. There was so much thinking involved that he couldn't be distracted, not even by his beautiful apprentice. He did enjoy watching Anakin fight all the same. It truly was like dance and he had never seen anything quite as enchanting and lovely. He had stopped blaming himself for thinking these things a while ago, after all, the Jedi was supposed to praise their Padawan to build up the self-confidence of the student, and also to strengthen the bond between Master and apprentice. And how could he praise his Padawan if he didn't truly thing he deserved praising? Anakin surely did deserve to be praised for many things.

It was a poor excuse for staring and enjoying the sparring far more than he should, but he had meditated on this so much in the last few years that he thought even Qui-Gonn would have been surprised. If the Force could have helped him get rid of these feelings, it would have done it already. With all the meditation he had done, it couldn't be a matter of not doing enough of it.

So he had settled with a conclusion that it was a trial. His lust for his own Padawan was a burden the Force wished to bestow upon him for some reason or another. And what could he do about it? For all he knew, this trial might be to make him stronger for some great battle, or it might otherwise have a big effect on something in the universe, or it could save his life someday – or Anakin's. Who was he to fight will of the Force? But no matter how much he recited the Code and read the scriptures and tried to repress his feelings and hide them from his Padawan, he felt guilty. Not just because he was feeling something very much inappropriate for a Jedi, but because he was betraying Anakin. He was being a bad Master.

All this swirled fast through his mind while he kept on recalling more and more advanced strikes and series of blows used with different techniques. With this slow phase Anakin could block them all with ease, even if he mostly did it in his own way instead of the smoothest, most approved way. But he did perfect the official blocks too as soon as his Master showed them on his turn. He really was very talented, Obi-Wan thought, a very good student.

"Could we drop this game for a moment, Master? Let's just do some proper sparring for change," his Padawan asked after he had perfectly blocked a particularly difficult set of swings Obi-Wan threw at him.

"This_is_proper sparring, my young Padawan," his Master answered, slightly out of breath, but not because of the practice. He aimed another tricky move at his apprentice to see how he would block it, but mainly to shut him up and stop him from saying _'Master'_ again.

"Of course, _Master_," the young man answered and blocked the move with a speedy, effortless twirl and smirked, stepping away from his opponent to be able to speak without distraction. "I just feel that I might need some exercise, you know, to be able to do my best on the next mission."

"You are fit enough, Anakin, and strong enough," Obi-Wan answered, settling on a few basic moves while he tried to figure out a move his Padawan wouldn't be able to block. And while he tried to stop his body from reacting to all the _Master's _that his Padawan was saying. "At least for this mission you are," he added.

"Babysitting an uninteresting Senator shouldn't be a very tiring job; you're right about that, Master. I should perform well enough." His voice betrayed his dislike of the simple escort mission.

"It is the duty of the Jedi council to provide protection to any senators who might feel themselves threatened, Anakin." Obi-Wan tried to manage a warning tone in his words, but failed miserably when his apprentice smirked slyly at his words, again blocking all Obi-Wan's attacs beautifully.

"Did he mention who he was afraid of, Master?"

"Senator Sbahbarh has all the right to ask for protection without specifying against whom. I believe we'll find out tomorrow when we meet him," Obi-Wan started feeling a little annoyed and added, "And I hope you'll know better than to make trouble with him."

"Of course, Master." There was a surely faked, but very honest looking _'how can you not trust me'_- look in the Padawan's blue eyes before his mouth shifted into a smirk and his eyes became mischievous. It was the most unnerving look his Padawan could do and if he hadn't known better he'd say Anakin was using his weakness against him to win this spar-battle.

But he didn't win. At least the battle. However he got off the boring work while the Jedi Master decided to comply with his original request and gradually sped up his attacks, making it clear that the nature of the practice was changing. Soon the room was filled with the wild, angry buzzing of the sabers and the practice had turned fiercer.

Obi-Wan's heart flipped when he saw the familiar joy-of-battle smirk spread across his Padawan's pretty features. He had sensed it through their connection in the Force already, his Padawan's well-known enthusiasm to fight, but still his breathing became ridiculously fast when he saw the familiar expression. It was a fascinating expression that tempted the Master to imagine what it would feel like to be looked at like that somewhere private with no sparring fight as an excuse. His heart jumped at the vision.

He should not let this affect him. And he'd really have to make Anakin cut his hair soon, it looked too darn good like that, swaying in pace with the fight, shading his apprentice's face mysteriously. The curls blocked part of his Padawan's vision when he swirled quickly, but Obi-Wan knew it didn't matter. In a battle it wasn't about seeing with his eyes, it was about feeling with the Force, and Obi-Wan knew it very well. He'd just need to find another excuse. And quickly, he thought as he once again locked eyes with his opponent, and had to suppress a gasp when he was faced with the familiar smirk, completed with the rascal glint in the blue eyes, partly hidden behind the unruly curls. He couldn't help the tingles that ran through his body and mind, settling – in a very unsettling manner – around his crotch area.

Deciding that this really needed to end, The Jedi Master quickened his blows even more and started using the Force more than he normally should to move faster. Anakin was taken by surprise, but did manage to block most of the fast blows still. But in the end the young man made a mistake and Obi-Wan hit his saber off his hand and Anakin fell on his knees, his saber flying in the air, quickly caught by his Master and settled on the other side of his neck, crossed with the blue saber in front of his head, a saber humming on both sides of his neck – completing a position that allowed no delusion of who was in control. Obi-Wan saw something intriguing flicker in his apprentice's eyes when excitement of the battle changed into submission of loss, but couldn't specify it although their eyes stayed locked.

"Well done, my young Padawan," Obi-Wan said, still holding the sabers on each side of his apprentice's head, waiting for his answer. It felt far so damn good to have the control, to have that perfectly beautiful and tempting young man at his mercy, even if it was a practice. To have this moment remind him that Anakin was still in need of his teachings was wonderful. Not yet perfect – at least in the arts of the Jedi.

"Thank you, Master," his Padawan said, sounding slightly out of breath and looking excited. A strong shiver of desire ran through Obi-Wan. He was playing with fire here. One of these days he would do something stupid when Anakin acted like this. Of course it wasn't _Anakin_ acting in any way special, it was all in his head, turning all the innocent things that innocent boy said into something else. And making Obi-Wan see him in a very, very un-innocent way. But that way the young man looked up at him, on his knees in front of him, was unnervingly arousing.

He had realized lately, that in the afterglow of a fight, his apprentice really seemed to … well, to glow. It was not just the slight flush on his face from the physical part of fighting, but he could also feel it in the Force around the young man. It was intoxicating to see him like this, hair tousled and breathing heavily – and so fully under his Master's control, not fighting him it at all. He felt a rush of heat run through him when he took in the appearance of his Padawan: on his knees in front of him, defeated. There was something about the feeling that made the older Jedi scared and ashamed of himself. He was lusting after his Padawan and it was so very, very wrong.

He turned the sabers off and lowered them swiftly, quickly tossing Anakin his saber and turning away from his student to catch his breath.

"How did you beat me, Master?" Anakin asked, unhurriedly standing up behind Obi-Wan. The young man was always eager to learn more, but his question seemed to be very unessential and it made Obi-Wan look back at him and lift up an eyebrow as if questioning what the point in asking it was.

"I used the Force to be faster," he said, stepping to Anakin and taking the practice saber from him. "You know how I did it. You can do it yourself as well."

Their hands touched for a second when Anakin handed the saber and Obi-Wan's hand tickled like mad from where it had brushed his apprentice's. He turned away quickly to take them back to the box up in the corner of the room.

"You couldn't have kept that up for a very long time, could you, Master?"

"No. It should only be used as a finishing move and only if you are sure that you really can finish the fight. A very good point, Padawan," Obi-Wan answered and, placing the sabers back in the box and closing it. He sat down on it to rest. Anakin was still standing where the battle had ended, looking at his Master with a strange curious glint in his eyes and an almost-smirk on his lips.

"How much longer should I have needed to defense myself, Master?"

"Perhaps a minute or two. Maybe even five if it had been a real fight."

"I thought so. You look tired, Master."

Why in the name of Force did he need to say _Master_ all the time? The boy was becoming damn right infuriating. And increasingly desirable, especially when his face held that mysterious, slightly arrogant smile… It could have been called outrageously flirtatious if it had been directed at, for an example a pretty young girl. But as it wasn't, it surely meant something else, probably a joke on the expanse of his old and tired Master.

"Well, I am tired. And for a reason," Obi-Wan said, "I don't have quite as much stamina as you clearly do, my very young Padawan. In case you haven't noticed, we do have a little age difference."

Anakin gave a little laugh at the comment and then started pacing towards him.

"Is that an age crisis I'm detecting? You're not old, Master. You look all but old. You're a man at your best age and shape."

Obi-Wan shivered and fought the blush that was threading to spread on his face at the complement. What could he say to that? Please, don't flirt with me, I want you?

"You seem a little tense, Master," Anakin pointed out with a playful – almost flirtatious again – smile as he crossed the floor to his master with unhurried steps, the usual slight swagger in his steps. He looked self-confident, but then again, he had every right to look like that.

"It's just my back, stiff of studying in those uncomfortable library chairs - you'd know if you sometimes did some studying," the Master tried to lighten up the mood and gave a stiff laugh, "I thought ergonomics was invented already when we were still stuck on just one planet."

"You'd imagine they knew how to do it in practice already," Anakin said with a light laugh at the feeble attempt of a joke and walked to stand behind Obi-Wan, laying his hands gently on the older man's shoulders, sending pleasurable feelings all around his Masters body. "Let me help you, Master."

"It's fine, if it starts hurting I'll go to the Healers-" Obi-Wan started, his voice a tad too weak to convince and he was cut off with an unbelieving laugh. He had lost any possibility of arguing the moment Anakin's hands touched his shoulders.

"No you won't. I know how much you dislike them," the Padawan said, smiling gently and starting to move his hands, gently massaging the tired muscles. "You'll just suffer it unless I insist to help or until you faint from the pain and somebody carries you to the Healer's wing."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan tried to protest, but it was pointless. He didn't want him to stop. He was tired of the sparring and of the badly slept night and his back really was stiff from the truly uncomfortable chairs in the library. And this felt so good. He relaxed and gave a long, deep sight.

"There you go. It's not forbidden for a Padawan to care for their Master, is it?" The question was almost quiet enough to qualify as a whisper, and his Padawan's tone was low, almost murmuring. He could to call it husky, but that was definitely just his imagination. It sounded unbelievably erotic to Obi-Wan, but it was just a question, of course.

"No, it's not," Obi-Wan breathed his answer. "That feels good, Ani," he added when he felt his apprentice work the back of his neck. Nothing wrong, nothing forbidden. No reason why he shouldn't feel good, no reason why he shouldn't enjoy. It was, after all, just a back rub. Just an amazing back rub from the very same Padawan he had dreamt undressing the previous night. Undressing and holding tight against him while those very same hands had done marvellous magic all over his body… And, uh, that really wasn't a very smart thought to be in his mind right now.

Quickly he checked his mental protections and was relieved to find them up and secure. He really shouldn't be thinking last night. It was wrong; he was betraying the Code, the Council and his own Padawan. _There is no passion, there is serenity,_he tried to start meditating the Code.

His skin felt like burning where ever Anakin touched him. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to just sit there. This was passion. This was attachment. This was forbidden.

"Why are you so uncomfortable, Master?"

"I'm not uncomfortable. This feels very nice."

"Don't lie to me, Master. I can feel it through the Force as clear as if it was my own feeling, I'm right behind you, you know." Anakin's soft, silent voice thrilled his Master almost as much as his last comment. Yes, his body was well aware of the fact that the object of his inappropriate desires was standing right behind him, touching him, making him feel very, very good.

"A Jedi Master does not lie, Padawan."

"What is this feeling, then, Master? It seems to be distracting you a lot. I've sensed it in you before, too."

Now that was unsettling. His apprentice had clearly grown strong in the Force. Too strong. Obi-Wan sighed in defeat.

"You are right, my young Padawan," he admitted, emphasizing the word _young_ as if he needed a reminder of the many reasons why it was wrong to want to turn around and just slam that young lithe body against the wall and kiss and touch and… he forced his thoughts to stop. "There is something that is bothering me."

"Master, if there's anything I can-"

"There isn't," he answered a little too quickly and a little too loudly, startling his student and breaking the contact between his back and his Padawan's gentle hands._How about you just shut up and kiss me, that might help_… he shook his head and stood up. "That's enough. Thank you, Anakin. I think it really helped. Let's go now. We have a long day tomorrow."

He walked out of the room followed by his silent Padawan who was still looking at him when he sealed the practice room door.

"Don't worry yourself over this, Anakin. This … it's nothing serious. It'll pass in time," he assured when they walked towards their shared quarters.

"It doesn't feel like a thing that would pass. It feels strong."

"It's not polite to peek into other's minds that much, Anakin," Obi-Wan answered sternly.

"I'm sorry, Master," the apprentice said and lowered his gaze.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, only greeting passing fellow Jedi. Obi-Wan did his best to banish the feelings that his Padawan had roused in him, but he was failing miserably. Remembering the situation just few minutes ago with the young, beautiful Padawan on his knees in front of him, defeated, submitting to his power. Now that he thought about it again it felt even more thrilling, more exciting. The power play he had created in his mind was stunning, as if he could get drunk from merely looking at the boy. Just walking side by side with the young man was infuriatingly arousing, as if it wasn't only the man he wanted, but also the Force that was wrapped around him and everything in him.

The whole being of his Padawan felt so intriguing he had to almost physically fight his urge to just jump him, his traitorous mind wanted to pull his Padawan to the closest empty room and just have his way with him. Do each and every thing he had dreamt of doing to him and release him from this agony. He sped up his walking to get to the relative safety of their quarters. He would take a chilly shower and disappear into his bedroom and meditate the whole night if that was what was needed to get himself under control again. In the Force he would find his serenity. _There is no passion, there is serenity._

And when he thought about the Force, he realized something. There was a slight disturbance in his Force. A leak in his barriers. He gasped silently and looked around. _Some of these emotions aren't mine! Someone is-_ and immediately his eyes caught the only person around, his Padawan who was walking next to him, half a step behind like a good apprentice, their steps in perfect pace with his. The young man looked like he was lost in thought.

_He_ was the only one who could do this, intentionally or not, without the Jedi Master noticing right away. It was the bond, he discovered, the disturbance came through their bond and since it was the only stable connection he had through the Force it explained why he hadn't noticed it was doing something even at this most restricted and closed state it was now: it was always doing something, letting him know where his Padawan was and if he was in trouble. There was no reason to believe his Padawan would be doing this intentionally, so it must have been a simple mistake. And he should ask him to check his protections right away.

But it _was_ intriguing… and so he didn't say anything.

As they walked in the almost completely empty corridors of the accommodations part of the Jedi Temple – they were a bit early to retire – Obi-Wan dared a peek through his walls, through the place where his Padawan's emotions were mixing with his own. He followed the current through their bond and at the same time as they reached their door, he reached the source and couldn't stifle the gasp of surprise.

Through the Force he was confronted by Anakin. Anakin who was completely conscious and aware of what was going on and what he was doing. It was intentional. Anakin was doing this on purpose. Obi-Wan froze.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said out loud, willing his voice to sound stern and angry. It sounded more surprised.

"Yes, Master?" his Padawan asked with an arrogant but such an enchanting flirty smile on his lips that his Master couldn't tear his eyes off those tempting lips for a while and was sure that Anakin had noticed him repress a shiver. When he finally did, he was faced with a confident, triumphant leer.

He barely noticed Anakin had opened the door to their quarters already; he was so absorbed in the things he felt through the Force from his Padawan. The young man casually leaned to the empty doorframe and kept his eyes determinately on his Master's.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan started again, more stern, "Check your defenses in the Force."

"They are exactly as I want them to be, Master," the cocky young man said with a meaningful smirk and crossed his arms and kept on the staring. There was also a little flicker of uncertainty in his eyes and that stopped the Master Jedi from starting to yell, well, at least he didn't yell so very loud. Obi-Wan refused to show any reaction to the words and frowned, feeling angry.

"You know what I mean. That is not appropriate behavior for a Jedi, Anakin, and you are well aware of that," he said with all his Jedi Master authority, stepping in front of his student, looming, threatening. Automatically he had even grasped lightly his light saber.

The effect his actions roused was very different from what he had expected. Anger, rebellion, a joke, fear, an apology – any of these would have been normal behavior, even calling him a hypocrite would have been understandable, surely his student had noticed some of his thoughts. But…

Instead, there was a strongly heated sigh of "_Yes, Master_" from his Padawan, who closed his eyes and seemingly shivering inwardly, leaned more heavily to the door frame as if he needed the support to stay standing. The cockiness was gone. He looked defeated, but relieved.

The sight almost stopped Obi-Wan's heart, especially from this close a perspective. It must have been the most stimulating thing he had ever seen. His Padawan looked so… submissive? He had never thought he would be able to say that about Anakin anywhere outside his dreams… But when the young man opened his eyes again, Obi-Wan could see that submissive was not quite the case, or well, it was definitely not the point.

Those young blue eyes were darkened with desire. And they glanced at him, so full of emotion that Obi-Wan felt like stepping back. But then the young man averted his gaze to stare at the floor and to their sides, avoiding him.

"Anakin… er … um." Obi-Wan didn't know what to say, or what to do. The questions of what was right, what was allowed and most importantly: _what the hell was happening here_ bothered him, swirling in his head like mad. He tried to look for answers in his Padawan's face, but all he could see was … well, a perfect image of what he had seen last night in his dreams. His Padawan was beautifully flustered, just like he had dreamt. But he seemed so troubled.

"Anakin, what is this?"

"I'm sorry, Master. I couldn't resist. It's just… I know I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry, Master." This silently muttered apology made Obi-Wan only more confused.

"What do you mean, Anakin? I am your Master, you shouldn't have to hide things from me," even while he said the words, Obi-Wan knew he had all the answer he needed in the way his Padawan visibly shivered and closed his eyes with the words 'I am your Master'. But how could it be? "Tell me, Ani."

"I- I'm sorry, Master," his Padawan shook his head and looked miserable, avoiding his Master's eyes. The words came out sounding rough and Obi-Wan had to fight to stay put and listen to them without showing his emotions. "I've … I've _really_ been trying to hold back these feelings, Master, but … for so long … but it's just useless. And I know it's no good for a Jedi to… to… but I can't fight it anymore, Master, I need-"

"I think it's best we talk about this in private," Obi-Wan had to cut back his apprentice's confession. He could sense someone coming their way and he had a feeling that it was no good for this conversation to be overheard. He stepped inside their dimly lit room and quickly pulled his Padawan with him and used Force to close the door behind them. They ended up closer than intended; Anakin trapped his back against the door and his Master right in front of him. The young man gave a long, shuddering shiver and closed his eyes for a moment, fighting the same inner battle his Master was already truly afraid of losing.

"Anakin … this is not good," Obi-Wan muttered his voice husky and ran his hand through his hair, trying very hard to avoid looking at the young man but still staring. He saw the boy shiver and lean to the door, his breath ridiculously difficult.

"This is just _too_ good…" his apprentice's voice was barely a whisper and Obi-Wan didn't catch the end of the sentence, but on Anakin's lips it looked frighteningly much like '_oh, Master_'. Obi-Wan shivered, it was getting far too warm in here…

"Anakin. My Padawan. These … feelings … are not appropriate for a Jedi and … and what you did with our bond is highly unacceptable…"

"You've been doing it for weeks yourself, Master!"

"I – I have?" Confused was an understatement for what Obi-Wan felt. He was about to call his Padawan a liar, but the anguished exclaim didn't sound like a lie.

"You've been haunting my dreams for months, but now it's happening in broad daylight, during missions, anywhere!" there was pain in the Padawan's voice, but also lust so feverish that it made Obi-Wan feel very, very hot and bothered, which only got worse with what his apprentice said next, in a low, passionate whisper "I can't… I _can't _help _responding_ to what I feel through our link. And I feel it whenever we're close. I can handle my own feelings but not yours too… I can't fight it, not when it's precisely my deepest wish… and I thought … _hoped_ …"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, knowing that he clearly would have to be the adult now and stop this, no matter how much he just wanted to lean in and trap his student against the door and- "This is madness. I'm – I'm very sorry for having allowed my emotions to get the better of me and I'm even more sorry to hear they've disturbed you through our bond and I hope you won't hate me because of my weakness, but…"

"I will never hate you, my Master," Anakin had reclaimed some of his restraint, although a flicker of desire flashed in his expression when he faced the older man and called master him '_Master_'. Then his expression softened and he whispered, his eyes never leaving his Master's: "There's no way I ever could. I love you."

And there it was, finally out in the open. Their betrayal of everything the Jedi stood for.

Obi-Wan stepped back as if not believing – which was quite true, actually. He couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't understand how it had come to this. He had truly failed his Padawan, and his old Master and himself and the Jedi Council …

"I can feel what you think, you know that, Master," his apprentice said coyly. They were close enough to talk through the Force without trying to, but Obi-Wan was holding their bond as sealed as he could, which apparently was no obstacle for his talented student. "I don't think you've failed me. If anything, I have failed you, Master."

"No. Anakin. And you're right, I _am_ being a hypocrite, but I'm doing it for a very good reason. This is forbidden. _There is no emotion, there is peace, there is no passion, there is serenity_. This-" he pointed at each of them, "-should _not_ be happening."

"You're implying we are breaking the Code but we aren't," Anakin said with a soft but resolute tone. Now this was the Young Padawan Obi-Wan knew talking; confident and determined to prove his point, but Obi-Wan couldn't not notice that Anakin was not using the word that so unsettled him, no '_Master'_ in sight as if the Padawan wanted to let him think straight. But it was an unnerving idea to just imagine his Padawan would know this weakness. "Peace, serenity, knowledge, harmony. I find all of them in you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan couldn't stop his heart from fluttering happily and speeding up comical phase at his Padawan's meaningful words. He smiled briefly but then had to put on his poker face. This was not going to a good direction.

"Attachments are forbidden, Padawan, that is strict," he said.

"Yes, because we must be Jedi first and foremost. With you, how could I not be?" Anakin said with a frighteningly honest face, "I love you with an open heart, Obi-Wan. I may not yet act like it all the time, but I'm learning. And you don't act like it but if I can learn it, you definitely can."

"I-"

"You're running out of excuses, Master," the young man said, smirking at the way Obi-Wan couldn't avoid his eyes when he said that specific word very deliberately.

"I can't say I don't want this, Anakin," Obi-Wan breathed, "but as your Master-" his apprentice's eyes filled distractingly with lust when he heard the words and it made Obi-Wan stutter slightly. "-it w-would be morally … incorrect of me to…"

"To sleep with your Padawan?" his student ended his sentence for him, tilting his head just so completing the 'just being curious'-look with an innocent smile.

"Uh … well, er… yes." In Obi-Wan's opinion it really would not have been necessary to voice such a thing. He blushed and feverishly tried to banish all of the dirty images out of his head.

"I don't have anything against it, Master. And it does not say anywhere in the Code that it's forbidden. And I can feel" the young man sighed his eyes fluttering close for a moment "– and see all the things you're thinking now, through our bond, Master. And I don't have anything against _them_, either." The young man said, smiling his devilishly handsome smile – and its effect was far stronger now that Obi-Wan knew it was actually _meant_ to be flirting with him.

The Jedi Master gulped nervously and felt like an idiot. All he had dreamt of was just there, offered to him completely willingly, eagerly even, along with very good explanations on why it was _not_ wrong. His Padawan was looking absolutely gorgeous and desirable, staring at him as if waiting to be ravished, and waiting for it very eagerly, too. So why wasn't he already on top of him doing just that?

"Please, Master."

"No, Anakin. Don't make do this-"

"Of course I won't. You are the Master here and that's just the way I want it," the young man said with such a delicious devious glint in his eyes that it made Obi-Wan visibly shudder and redden even more. These were the words he had dreamt of: his Padawan not only acknowledging his authority but clearly showing he was _enjoying_ being controlled by him… and calling him Master, with that lust-filled voice…  
_  
"Please stop saying that!"_ The pained plead escaped as a rapid stutter from his lips before he could even think to stop it.

"Say what, Master?" A slightly confused arch of an eyebrow followed the question. Oh, good – his apprentice hadn't known his weakness before, but he surely would now.

"That word." Obi-Wan grunted silently and hid his face in one hand and sighed, feeling completely helpless. He tried closing his eyes, but the complete darkness made him only more aware of how close they were and how needy they both sounded and how their bond was carrying messages of want, need and desire. So he forced his eyes back on duty and tried to hide his feelings from them. Apparently unsuccessfully.

"Oh," understanding dawned on his apprentice's face and with a gentle smile and thrilling wickedness in his eyes he asked: "It really isn't just me, then, is it, _Master_ Kenobi?"

When the Padawan softly bit his lip, the question in his eyes, Master Kenobi couldn't but shudder and close his eyes from the provoking sight.

"No, not just you," Obi-Wan admitted and tried to step back when a soft, strong hand came to slowly caress the side of his face and moved to settle on the side of his neck, gently resting on his shoulder. Its touch burned even more than it had before in the training hall.

"You like it when I say it, _Master_, don't you?" The whisper was seducing, but apart from his hand on his Master's shoulder, the young man stayed put, waiting for him – his Master – to move first. Obi-Wan wondered if he could ever again hear that word from his Padawan in public without making a complete fool out of himself by running away like mad. Or perhaps ravaging his student on the spot.

The question was lingering between them and his Padawan's eyes begged for him to answer, to tell him the obvious. "Yes," he sighed.

"Then let me tell you how much like l to say it, _Master_." The statement was bold, inviting and the look in his Padawan's eyes was outrageously flirtatious and Obi-Wan knew he was losing his self-control already when he tried to open his mouth to say something that would stop things from evolving. He didn't say anything. He wanted Anakin to break his resolve.

"You always say I have a problem with authority, Master, but you were not quite right about it. I don't have problems with authority, I like it. I love the feeling of not being in control – but only when it comes to _you_, Master. Every time you call me your Padawan or apprentice or student and especially every time you sternly remind me that you are my _Master_ and I should obey you, I feel a fiery urge to show you _just how much_ I want to _obey_ you – in _everything._ I feel so good then, when you put me in my place, tell me what to do. It feels so _right,_ so _good_." The Padawan's voice grew more and more quiet and husky, filled with clear desire that Obi-Wan barely dared to breathe in fear of not catching each and every word. The young man closed his eyes and lowered his head, sounding surprisingly coy, "In my dreams you are my Master in _everything_. And that is how I wish it to be in reality also."

"Anakin…_Padawan_," the older man breathed but really had no idea what to say, he just knew he had to silence the boy somehow. His words were making his chest burn and if the Master's desire had been kindled before, now it was blazing savagely. The ideas the young man was rousing by saying all that were crumbling all that was left of Obi-Wan's restraint. He knew he couldn't resist… he had dreamt of this for years and his Padawan was voicing every wish and desire his dreams had shown him so many times. Now it was just a matter of taking what he wanted.

"Yes, Master?" The words were whispered but clear, respecting, amenable and all in all the perfect answer an obedient Padawan could give to his Master. Just the thing Obi-Wan wanted to hear from Anakin, especially when it was spiced up with the look of desperately held back excitement and lust in those beautiful eyes.

Obi-Wan knew he was lost. So he did what he had to do and promptly stepped forward, trapping his Padawan between his body and the door he was already leaning and very deliberately took a firm hold of his Padawan's wrists and pinned them up to the door on both sides of the young man who was clearly trying not to but still visibly shivering from anticipation. "You're making this very, very difficult, my young Padawan," Obi-Wan said quietly.

He was answered with a very breathless _"Yes, Master."_ And he could see the boy biting his lower lip again, uncertain of what would happen next but so clearly enjoying the position.

It was too much for Obi-Wan and he closed the distance between them, capturing Anakin's lips. The first burning touch was magic and he forced himself to keep it brief so he could check if his student really knew where he was getting himself into. The eager lips under his confirmed that yes, the young man knew perfectly well what he wanted and to Obi-Wan's great enjoyment, it was he. The Jedi Master felt a stunning rush of heat at the thought that this ravishingly good looking young man really desperately wanted him. He looked into the blue eyes and finally allowed himself to completely give up.

The next kiss was as fierce as the fire burning in both of them. The wet, hot tongue of the younger man seemed determinate to make him come right away with all its talented maneuverings. It felt so exquisite to be the target of so much passion from someone he had thought to every now and then nearly hate him – and it was far too thrilling to feel his Padawan's thin wrists shiver with pleasure under the strong grip of his hands. He would have to meditate on this slightly worrying kink of his later, but not quite yet, nope, not now that his Padawan seemed to enjoy it so much.

He pulled back from the kiss only to attack the beautiful, exposed neck. He was rewarded with a very needy, hoarse moan. It felt like he had been starving and now was presented with the best treats in the whole galaxy. Like he had been underwater and now surfaced and found oxygen, wondering how he had ever lived without this.

"Tell me, young Padawan," Obi-Wan muttered in between licking and nibbling the soft skin, "have you been dreaming about your old Master lately? You mentioned something about me having haunted your dreams…"

"Gosh, yes I have, Master," Anakin whimpered and his whispering voice sent tingles of pleasure everywhere in his Master's body, "every night and day…"

"Do you have a favorite?" Obi-Wan chuckled at the weak noises his always-so-confident Hero Without Fear was making.

"Oh, _yes_,_Master_," Anakin whined, sounding completely helpless and Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure if it was an answer to his question or just the cause of his actions, but then the young man seemed to find his senses again for a moment: "There _certainly_ is a favorite…"

"Well, young man, there shouldn't be any secrets between a Master and a Padawan…" Obi-Wan muttered, now kissing his way up and finding the feverish lips again. For a moment neither spoke, there were things far more interesting going on in their mouths.

And then, slowly, beautiful images started flowing into Obi-Wan's head through their bond in Force.

He saw the two of them sparring outside in the Temple gardens. It was either a sunrise or a sunset, but anyhow the light was warm and soft and for some reason they wore no shirts and the battle was like watching a slightly slow motion hologram. It was basic moves but only after half a minute or so he saw Anakin make a mistake and himself win, much like in the same manner as he had today. He saw himself say something and lower the sabres and the defeated student walking closer to his Master, he saw himself touching gently the Padawan's shoulders and saw Anakin smile, kneeling…

The picture faded just as things got very interesting and he felt the lips of his apprentice on his again. He finished the kiss with a soft nip on the delicious lower lip of his apprentice.

"That was…" he uttered, his voice rough and dark. He had to pause to catch his breath. "That was quite a show, Padawan," he murmured at last.

The young man smiled gently, looking more bashful than Obi-Wan could have ever imagined to be possible.

"I thought…" the young man started with a weak voice "I thought that I let it slip out of my mind when you won our sparring like that today. I was so afraid you'd noticed my crooked thoughts and would be angry with me. But then you weren't. You just held the pose, kept me there, on my knees in front of you and made me feel you were the one with power. You look so hot when you're dominating the situation, Master," the last comment came as a dreamy sigh and going through his thoughts seemed to steal his breath away, "And when you did that… it was just too much for me to see that vision like it was straight from my daydreams. I was so close to just… That's when I decided I should try to …"

"To try to seduce your Master, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked with a sly smirk, prompting the man to continue.

"Well, sort of," Anakin tried to explain, "or at least show you that I was interested. I had no idea if you'd even swing that way…"

"Who on this whole bloody planet wouldn't swing in whatever way needed if it was about you?" Obi-Wan had to snort, he released his apprentice's wrists and allowed his hands to travel on the sides of the young body. He managed to half-suppress a moan when the boy found his sensitive neck and roamed his hands all over his chest and back. He repaid by capturing his lips into another fierce battle, pressing the younger man's shoulders to the door, pinning him there again.

"_Oh, Master…_" was all the Padawan seemed able to whisper for quite a long time. Not that the Jedi Master was more articulate either. It was just too much feeling their bodies pressed together, to feel his beautiful apprentice arch back at him and to hear him whimper helplessly. Obi-Wan had never gotten to do much of snogging with men nor women, Master Qui-Gonn Jinn had always kept him busy training and working. And probably he had just been too decent and obedient for doing something like this, to seduce someone. But now that he had a someone, his mind was racing through ideas on how to do just that to his young Padawan. Sneaking into the fresher while he'd be showering or bathing … waking him up in the early hours of the morning for a little before-work-action … or just snatching him away from his classes to some extra sparring … or …

"_Master_," a heated cry stopped his musings, "I can still hear what you think so stop teasing with them me unless you are going to carry out some of those wonderful scenes right now…" The pleading voice made the Jedi Master tighten his grip of his student's shoulders and shiver.

"Oh, very well, young one, which of them would you like to try first?"

"Any of them, Master, I'll do whatever you ask …"

"I wish I had found out earlier how easily I can make you obey… it would've made things a lot easier," the Jedi

"Well this method only started working … four years or so ago."

"_Four?"_

"Four. And maybe a half."

"And here I thought I was a horribly perverted old Master for having been thinking improper things of you for two years already," the Jedi Master muttered, deciding on a fantasy he'd like to try right now and pulling his Padawan towards the fresher.

"Oh, but you _are_ perverted, Master. Just not horribly so."

"_Not_ horribly so? I thought you could see in my mind, my dear Padawan?"

"I thought you could see into mine." A smile followed the comment, so inviting and full of desire, combined with the slightly cocky and challenging lift of an eyebrow. The Jedi Master pulled his student closer, half way to the fresher and reached to their bond to conjure up what his apprentice had in mind.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Oh, indeed, _Master_," the cocky grin on his Padawan's lips grew into a very seductive look, "That's what I was doing all of last night in my mind. Care to try?" The Padawan slowly backed towards his own bedroom and held out a hand for his Master with a tempting smile.

"Do I ever," Master Kenobi sighed and took the hand.

Anakin led him to his bedroom and stopped close to his bed. He closed the door behind them with a soft push of Force. The curtains were closed so it was darker here, the only light coming from a cube-shaped lamp on a bedside table that radiated warm slightly orange light on their faces. Obi-Wan took a time to just look at his Padawan, amazed at his beauty and grace. He had to be officially the luckiest Jedi in the temple, he thought when Anakin stepped in front of him and kissed him coyly, tenderly, as if he was shy about initiating something without a direct order from his Master.

The kiss was heart-breakingly gentle and loving, but the desperate desire was still there as an undercurrent. They were both holding back, but neither was no more fighting the feeling. Obi-Wan broke the kiss gently and locked eyes with his apprentice.

"I love you too, Anakin," he said with a serious tone, his heart jumping up and down like it had gone crazy. Anakin's happy smile was all the answer he needed, and it made his stomach squirm as if it was in knots. He continued in a breathless whisper: "And I want you so very much."

There was a violent flash of desire in Anakin's eyes at the words and Obi-Wan knew only one way to satisfy it. Their next kiss was far from gentle and along with it their hands roamed desperately inside their tunics, undressing, arousing and tousling hair. The kiss broke when Obi-Wan gave a surprised gasp of breath when his apprentice's hand brushed the inside of his thigh through his trousers. He felt his cheeks blushing and hoped that it was dark enough for his apprentice to miss this slightly embarrassed look. He hadn't done very much of this in his life. And not for a long time.

But a disturbing thought held him back.

He wanted this young man so badly, but shouldn't he wait? Shouldn't he give them both time to think about this? What if this was just a whim of a young man? It was normal for a Padawan to develop a slight crush for his Master, as a youngster Obi-Wan himself had absolutely adored Master Jinn for a year or so, but then grown out of it. Was this the same for Anakin?

"Are you sure about this Anakin?" he finally asked. Anakin showed a look of clear disappointment at the question.

"Please do not doubt my feelings, Master, I am sure of this. I love you and I would have fallen for you even if you weren't my Master. I can't ignore the chemistry between us, I simply can't resist you. For so long I've been in agony hiding this, thinking you'd never accept my feelings… _Please, Master_, do not hinder the inevitable. I know what I want. I want you." The young man seemed to be truly honest. Obi-Wan hadn't seen him this open ever, this vulnerable, and his heart filled with love. He couldn't deny anything from this man. So he leaned in and kissed him, first gently and then building up all the held back desire into it, pushing the half-undressed robes and tunic off his apprentice's shoulders, caressing the exposed skin. He felt colossal waves of arousal when Anakin's hands found their way through his layers. Both of them were bare chest and out of breath by the time Anakin pulled back from the fiery kiss.

"How about that dream I showed you…" he muttered, tracing a trail of soft kissing along his master's chest and deliberately letting the images slip through the bond once again. "Would you make it reality, Master?"

Obi-Wan had serious problems with breathing when the reality and fantasy mixed, the silky kisses and the suggestive tone along with the ideas sent to him through the training bond. He lowered his lips to his Padawan's shoulder and kissed, holding the young man firmly on his both upper arms and then bit the same spot gently, arousing a needy moan from Anakin and probably leaving a feint mark. "We can make that very delicious picture reality, my Padawan, if that is what you want," he muttered, turning his lips to whisper close to the young man's ear.

"Please, Master…" came the breathless answer and the needy tone alone was nearly enough to completely undo Obi-Wan, but his head cleared when Anakin stepped back and his hands disappeared from his skin. The young man looked just as heated as he was and they locked eyes. "Do it. Be my Master in this, I will do whatever you ask." The look in the younger man's eyes was practically begging for this and from the dream Obi-Wan knew exactly what man wanted from him. Still he hesitated with the command; the code-reciting, equality-loving and Yoda-taught part of him felt a slight discomfort in this. Or rather, the part felt a discomfort in how comfortable he felt with the thought of this.

The thoughts ran through him quietly as he held his apprentice's anticipating gaze for a moment. Those eyes were begging for him to act more effectively than any words could and he had to almost physically hold himself back. But he knew he couldn't hold back for longer and he didn't want to and neither did Anakin. He fixed his posture to fit a Jedi Master and looked decidedly at his young student.

There was a soft, almost inaudible "please" from Anakin.

"All right." He cleared his throat, lifted his hands on his half-bare hips and said, hoping to sound intent; "On your knees, _Padawan_." He herd Anakin's sharp intake of breath and through their bond in Force his excitement and arousal. He himself felt lecherous satisfaction when the younger man complied and he tried in vain to fight back the pleased smirk when he heard Anakin's feverish answer.

_"Yes, Master!"_

The young man didn't need another command in knowing what his Master wanted next and he felt eager to prove how very much he wanted to please his Master. Shivering with anticipation he grasped for the now very obvious bulge inside his Master's trousers and smirked at the groan his light stroke stirred. He grasped the waistband of the clothing and pulled it down feeling slight blush creep on his cheeks at the prospect. In few moments it was Obi-Wan's turn to sound feverish and he felt he should have made sure he had something solid to hold on. Anakin was first gentle and shy and not sure exactly what he should do with his hands and mouth, but proved to be a rapid learner and as he felt a shade of what Obi-Wan felt through the Force he knew just how to make his Master moan as he remembered had happened in his dream.

"A-anakin… oh gods, _Anakin_…" Obi-Wan couldn't put a stop to the unending current of mindless moans and his head could only accommodate one sane-ish thought: this was better than what he had dreamt. He could feel the pleasure pulsing inside him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer if he allowed his wicked Padawan to continue. So he seized a hold of the younger man's shoulders and gently pulled upwards.

"S-stand up, Anakin, get up…" he said and was obeyed immediately with a breathless, husky "Yes, Master". When his apprentice was once again at level with him, he pulled him into the fiercest kiss neither of them had ever received and circled his hands around the lithe, strong body firmly holding him close. He swallowed Anakin's gasp of pleasure in the kiss when he lowered his hands and brought them to his waist, undressing swiftly, almost violently the obi that had left hanging on his Padawan's waist from before and then dropping also his trousers down on the floor. Through the Force he felt Anakin's sharp pleasure on his rough handling. "That was… that felt _amazing_", he muttered, "You have been a very _good_ Padawan…" his voice sounded ridiculously needy, but then again, so did Anakin's helpless whimper when he sucked on the spot he had bit on his shoulder.

"I'm happy to hear that my Master is pleased," Anakin murmured between moans, and for a second, their eyes locked and they smirked at how flustered the other looked. A flash of desire run through the both of them at the eye contact. But they both wanted more.

"I want you on the bed, now," Obi-Wan muttered, pushing Anakin towards the slightly larger-than-single bed next to them.

"Anything for my Master," the cocky young man whispered with a smirk before sliding gracefully on the bed. Obi-Wan stayed standing for a moment, staring at the sight of his apprentice stretching on his back on the bed completely unclothed and very, very gorgeous with his self-confident grin and a look in his eyes that reminded Obi-Wan of the look his apprentice usually had just before a fight. A shiver of pleasure went through him, this was a dream come true.

"You are an absolute treat, young man…" he said, his voice hoarse as he rested one knee on the bed and allowed his gaze explore his new lover's body. He had dreamt of this for so long. "And I intend to enjoy this treat very thoroughly," he promised and climbed on the bed, looming over his Padawan's body, not-quite touching, eyes locked in a heated staring contest.

"What do you want from me, Anakin?" The Jedi Master asked, searching his apprentice's face for any trace of unease.

"You _know_ what I want, _Master_," the Padawan answered, squirming under the older man, clearly anxious to get his desire satisfied.

"I'm not asking because I don't know, Padawan. I am asking to check if _you_ know the answer." Understanding dawned on the younger man's face at this and Obi-Wan smirked, looking down at him with a lust-full stare.

"I want _you_ on me, everywhere and in me, and I desire for you to show me what it truly means to be mastered by you", the young man said, determined but with a pinch of bashfulness and nerves. Obi-Wan felt his heart leap of anticipation and smiled a more wicked smile than anyone could ever imagine Master Kenobi could smile.

"I believe you have got me persuaded to comply, young man."

Almost two hours later they were lying side by side in Anakin's bed, both on their backs, sweaty and out of breath.

"For such an excellent swordsman you really seem to enjoy a lot being subdued," Obi-Wan said, smirking and reaching to touch the other's chest.

There was a chuckle and a half-laughed answer: "For a Jedi who never wanted me to be trained at all you really seem to enjoy being my _Master_."

"Point taken, _Padawan_. But I'm not the only one here enjoying that word."

"You sure aren't … mm, _Master_…"

"No, Anakin, _hands off now_, we simply _have_ to sleep, we have a lot of work tomorrow!"

"_Yes,_ _Master_."

Obi-Wan shivered pleasantly.

* * *

**A/N:** You know, it's a popular opinion in the field of Education that a very difficult and rebellious child just needs more strict boundaries than the others to feel safe and secure. And I guess that's what I think Anakin would have needed from the start, so when I wanted to write a story that would save Anakin from the Dark Side, this is what I ended up with. Just add the kinky Obi-Wan who loves being called 'Master'…  
**I would love to hear your comments especially since this is my first ever Star Wars fic!**


End file.
